


Love is a strange thing

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breasts, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Polyamory, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, earplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever





	Love is a strange thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [always so rough with the people you love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189087) by [Kyrakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/pseuds/Kyrakat). 



Kara's fingers gave up their clenching at the sheets and she laced them through Lucy's hair. She wasn't pulling, but rather firmly grasping in the same pleasurable frustration that happens when her girlfriends teamed up to tease the daylights out of her. Lucy began to gently nibble on Kara's ear, and Kara would have asked her to do it harder, but she couldn't because Alex slightly accelerated her slow and teasing tongue on her clit.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Kara vocalized in pleasure at her sister's actions.

"You must really like what she's doing to you," Lucy hissed in Kara's ear, "would you say you love it?"

"Shut up," Kara groaned.

Alex lifted her head off Kara's clit, wiping her mouth.

"Always so rough with us," Alex teased, kissing Kara's hip and then running her hand up and down Lucy's back, "what if we demonstrated our love the same way?"

Alex shoved two fingers inside of Kara before she could respond, and began to furiously finger-fuck the woman. Kara squeaked, tugging at Lucy's hair again, leading to her nipples that Lucy didn't have in her teeth being tugged at with her fingers. Kara tugged at Lucy's nipple, needing something to hold while Alex was bringing her closer to her orgasm. Lucy stifled Kara's squeak with a kiss on the lips, then after she broke away, spoke.  
"They're going to hear us," she said.

"Not," Kara moaned, "if my mouth is being smothered by your pussy."  
Kara helped Lucy situate herself on her face, and then her tongue danced erratically while Alex curled her fingers inside of her. Kara's fingers dug into Lucy's thighs around her head. Kara hadn't thought she'd be able to handle two people smothering her with affection, but it felt natural having two bodies pushed up against her. That thought sent her over the edge and she clenched Alex's fingers. Alex moaned even though she wasn't being stimulated. Lucy grabbed Kara's hair and pulled, forcing the other woman's mouth back under her rather than letting her orgasmic noises out. The vibrations against Lucy's clit from Kara moaning brought the brunette to orgasm and she clapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle a sharp cry. Kara came down from her orgasm, detaching her mouth from Lucy and rubbing her a few times to help her ride her pleasure out. Lucy let out a happy sigh as she finished and removed her hand from her mouth. Alex helped Lucy lay down and cuddle into Kara's hair. Kara gently pulled Alex down on top of her and kissed her, tasting her own juices on her sister's lips.  
"My turn, looover?"

 Kara nodded, and laid Alex down on the floor. Kara pushed a finger inside of Alex's shaven pink slit, causing her brunette sister to moan again. At the same time that Kara fingered Alex, Lucy lowered herself onto Alex's face. Alex's tongue darted in and out of Lucy and her fingers dug into the woman's thighs. Kara pressed another finger into her sister, and then accelerated. When Alex reached her orgasm, her back arched and she bucked with it, spraying her juices onto Kara's small fingers and screaming into Lucy's clit. Lucy reached her second orgasm, her juices squirting onto Alex's face.


End file.
